compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chunbacca
Chunbacca Khan was born on the forest world of Kashyyyk. It's a large forest planet, and Chunbacca always enjoyed the scent he got from the air every morning. He was abandoned by his parents at a very young age and sold into slavery. For several years he was a slave on Kashyyyk where he was forced to clean ships and was also sent into scout missions in the lower depths of the forest, where many fear to tread. After several years of slavery, he was bought by a man called Andrew Hermann. He was a tourist on Kashyyyk and didn't treat Chunbacca much better. He chained Chunbacca to his ship and took him to his home planet of Naboo. Hiding Chunbacca in his basement due to the anti slavery-laws he made Chunbacca cook, clean and care for him. Eventually Chunbacca became aggressive against Andrew and hit him several times. Andrew didn't take this well and took him back to Kashyyyk. Upon entering orbit of Kashyyyk, Andrew opened up the boarding ramp and kicked Chunbacca outside. He was hanging by his chains and was suffering severe burns and bruises from the atmosphere. Eventually Andrew broke the chain and Chunbacca fell into the big tall trees of Kashyyyk. After a crushing descent through the trees, Chunbacca hit the ground and found a dead guard on the lower forest floor and found a rather large bounty of credits, supplies and a Wookiee Bowcaster. Chunbacca took the assets and bought himself out of slavery. After buying himself out of slavery, a small ship landed on Kashyyyk for a routine trade deal. Chunbacca saw this as a ride of Kashyyyk and he stumbled aboard, hiding in the storage room. Then ship then took off and entered hyperspace. About half way through the journey, a man entered the storage room and stumbled upon Chunbacca. The man actually knew the language of the Wookiee and so Chunbacca introduced himself. The man introduced himself as Nereus Erurestro and Chunbacca thanked him for his hospitality, even though he never asked. The ship later left hyperspace and landed on a planet. Nereus walked to Chunbacca and handed him some clothes for him to wear. Chunbacca turned down the conventional clothes that human wear, but he took some clean, simple robes. Upon exiting the ship, Chunbacca found himself on a tropical paradise. It had large trees, not as large as Kashyyyk, but pretty large. Birds were singing and little children were playing in gardens. The wind caressed against Chunbacca's face, and he enjoyed it. It was cool, but not too cold. After a short walk, Nereus introduced Chunbacca to the Trade Federation, a Neutral Government. Chunbacca was then given a tour of the facilities and asked if he would consider employment with them. Chunbacca graciously accepted and he began working in the personal Administration and Training of the Trade Federation employees at the local headquarters. A couple of months of service, Chunbacca borrowed a YT-2400 from the Trade Federation and flew to Tatooine, where he met a Jedi named Reajiad Nero. He taught Chunbacca to realize his inner self. Chunbacca discovered inner piece and harmony within himself and realized that life was more about love and passion that war and death. Chunbacca then returned to Vinsoth to continue his service in the Trade Federation, also with a new haircut, Chunbacca decided to illustrate a new appearance and returned with white fur as a symbol of his inner piece After his return to Vinsoth, Chunbacca had been working for the Trade Federation for a total of three months. His time was building as his success was being noted by many high up. He was also enjoying himself, taking on extra jobs and making sure he was kept busy during moments where nothing much was happening. Several days after his arrival, he returned to the TFN Tenacity, an XL-7000 Cruiser in the Vinsoth System, which was rapidly becoming his home inside the Trade Federation. Upon docking the borrowed YT-2400 inside the docking bay, Chunbacca also noticed a brand new YT-1300 Freighter that was addressed as his. It was also modified as they cockpit wasn't the conventional YT-1300 Cockpit, it had the cockpit of an Imperial Shuttle, which Chunbacca found quite amusing. Chunbacca decided to take it out for a little spin, it handled so well and Chunbacca was extremely happy with it. Chunbacca called it the 'Indomitable.' He redocked on board the TFN Tenacity and headed to the bridge to oversee Vinsoth as usual. Later that week, Chunbacca took out the Indomitable and tested its hyperspeed capabilities to a nearby system. The journey began well, everything going to plan and the ship entered hyperspeed as planned. Half way into the journey, Chunbacca heard some noises from the Cargo hold area and he went to investigate. Chunbacca noticed several discarded food packets and open footlockers. Through the investigation, Chunbacca noticed a man lunge at him out of the corner of his eye, he was holding a knife in his right hand, but before Chunbacca could move away, he was stabbed in the upper right shoulder. Chunbacca let out a might roar and pushed the human away, removing the blade let out excruciating pain throughout Chunbacca's body. Chunbacca managed to get a look at his attacker, it was Andrew Hermann, his ex-slaver. Chunbacca knew this was the moment to cleanse the galaxy of Andrew's evil existence. Chunbacca fought a long fist fight with Andrew which eventually led to the Escape Pods. Chunbacca managed to get Andrew in a head lock and bash his head against a wall, placing Andrew unconscious for a few moments. Chunbacca managed to open the escape pod and place Andrew inside, then he locked the escape pod. After exiting hyperspace Chunbacca relayed a message to Andrew. "I won't put you through the same pain." After that message, Chunbacca released the escape pod and shot it out of the sky, ridding himself of the evil start to his life. With that, Chunbacca stumbled to the medical room and received treatment for the stab wound. After receiving treatment, Chunbacca found some rather interesting findings. Chunbacca discovered that Andrew had been living on the 'Indomitable' for quite some time, and was a fugitive of the Trade Federation. Chunbacca found a loose wall panel and removed it from the wall. It opened up to be quite a large space, Chunbacca was told that the ship belonged to smugglers long ago, so it was probably a smuggling hold. Peering inside, Chunbacca found a rather startling discovery. He discovered several weapons, along with several files of people and a note, not to mention a rather large amount of credits, but then why on the other hand was Andrew still living on Chunbacca's ship if he had a lot of money. Chunbacca reached inside and pulled out all that he could reach. It didn't fit through the panel, so Chunbacca had to remove another panel. Chunbacca knew what it was at first sight. It was a sniper rifle, Andrew had kept it on the wall of his Naboo home every since Chunbacca had been bought by him. He decided to make the Sniper his personal weapon. Partially because the silencer and scope could be removed making it a perfect blaster. Chunbacca, with his newly found blaster, placed it under his cape, out of eye view and smiled. Chunbacca had finally completed one of his goals set from very early on in his life. Chunbacca has always regretted taking Andrew's life, that he couldn't resolve it like a true gentleman of the Trade Federation, but alas, he felt satisfied with the outcome of the ordeal, and Chunbacca can now look ahead in life, and not backwards towards the evil taint of Andrew. Chunbacca engaged the hyperdrive and headed back to Vinsoth, to receive further orders from the Trade Federation, the ones he enjoyed serving. After a couple of months of work, Chunbacca bought a CR-90 Corvette and went to pick it up. During the journey he encountered some problems with his hyperspeed navigation systems and was forced to abort hyperspeed in an unknown location. After abruptly exiting hyperspeed, Chun found himself in a distant asteroid field in the middle of no where. Chunbacca did what he could to get out of the field, but one asteroid hit the ship, frying the main console computer and sending many sparks up from the console, burning Chunbacca considerably. In agonizing pain, Chunbacca collapsed on the floor, unconscious. After regaining consciousness, Chunbacca picked himself and made his way to his personal quarters. Upon examining his face in a mirror, he was disgusted at his appearance and had to do something about it. After searching the ship, Chunbacca found the various materials he needed and he built a mask to hide his broken face from the world, he also made a new cape from him and etched the Trade Federation and CIS logos on the back as a sign of respect to his home. He then spent the next few days repairing the ship as much as his could. Chunbacca then engaged the second primary console and headed back to Vinsoth, with a new appearance and a ship in need of a lot of repairs. Chunbacca soon returned to Vinsoth where he collapsed off his CR-90 and was rushed to the nearby Vinsoth Hospital for observation. He was then greeted by his good friend, Jedi Master Vel Koon, he restored Chunbacca's original appearance using the force. Chunbacca then decided to have a shave, and was back, as a Wookiee should be, Chunbacca then left the hospital and went to the main repair facility where he overviewed the repairs of his ship. After repairs were complete, Chunbacca sold the ship and decided to go on a bit of a trading spree, where he bought and sold goods quickly and made a small profit. For a short period of time, Chunbacca decided to transfer over to Dorinian Military Corps and serve as a Temporary Vice Director to assist his friend, Jedi Master Vel Koon. After some investigative work, Chunbacca got the ball rolling and assisted Vel, before transferring back to the Trade Federation. Time in the Trade Federation for Chunbacca was beginning to slow, and he felt as if his time had come to seek a new path, and after eight months of dedication, he resigned from the Trade Federation. He then boarded his new YT-2000 the Bogey Fidelus, and departed for a new beginning in the galaxy. After surveying the galaxy for some time, Chunbacca discovered that an old friend, Midge Cellewan was holding various races involving Pods and Freighters, this interested Chunbacca alot and he met Midge where he discussed the business of Cellewan Raceways. After a prolonged discussion, Chunbacca signed on as the Vice President of Cellewan Raceways with much delight, Chunbacca then bought a brand new YV-666 Capital Ship and headed to the Cellewan Raceway headquarters. Finding out within a short amount of time that Cellewan Raceways was not what Chunbacca was actually interested in, he resigned and searched the galaxy for something he really wanted to do. Time passed, and Chunbacca was growing anxious, he found it hard to find somewhere he would enjoy working, he enquired into several factions but none of them seemed to work for him, they didn't rekindle the spark that Trade Federation once had inside him. Searching around the galaxy, Chunbacca eventually came across the Wraiths Mercenaries and became friends with them, and soon after decided to join one of their companies, Czerka Corporation lead by Kyle Rainer. Chunbacca had never tried Mining, but he still wanted to try it. After several days he had already grown tired of the Mining Industry and decided this also wasn't for him, so he resigned once more and looked for a job that would grab him, something fun and enjoyable, something that would rekindle the spark the Trade Federation once had inside him. As Chunbacca searched the galaxy for a new beginning, he visited the planet of Kintan on an expedition, where he was ambushed by a group of Bounty Hunters, and after too much desk work, his skills had lacked in the area of combat, and was easily incapacitated. Chunbacca awoke to find himself chained to his haulers exterior, as it headed straight for the Kintan Sun. It didn't take long before the hauler reached the sun's atmosphere, and Chunbacca was burnt to death at the Kintan Sun. Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Wookiee